King DeDeDe vs Ronan the Accuser
King DeDeDe vs Ronan the Accuser is GalactaK's third BAFW. 'Description' S1E3! Kirby vs Marvel! What do these two big bads prove you need to be an effective bad guy? A knack for insults and a big ol' hammer of course! But who can swing the other out of the park? Fight The Kree starship loomed over planet Popstar, the main generals of the fleet stationed around a table, looking at a hologram of their next prospective battleground. Each one proposed ideas for a strategy of takeover, with each one getting shot down by Ronan the Accuser, who adamantly stated that simple manpower would overwhelm the inhabitants. Eventually, this was decided as the strategy: Overwhelm the strongest country and attack the rest from there. "Someone tryin' to invade us?! Surely you's jestin'!" DeDeDe laughed to the hapless waddle dee giving him the bad news. "I-I'm not-''" stammered the nervous creature, with Meta Knight quickly stepping in. "''He is right DeDeDe. We have little time to lose if we are to defeat this... Accuser." DeDeDe conceded. The country of Dreamland was now at war with the Kree. But while his army was fighting the hard fight, DeDeDe mainly still relaxed, as many monarchs do in conflict. This was the case until a Kree wielding the universal weapon slammed through his guards. "You are King DeDeDe?" Ronan questioned. "Of course I am! Who did ya think I was?" retorted DeDeDe. "Surrender to the superior might of the Kree. Your forces are outmatched." Ronan stated bluntly. DeDeDe replied to this by getting out his own hammer, running forwards and sliding along the ground, sending Ronan reeling backwards. "So it is." Ronan said, getting ready for the ensuing battle. FIGHT! Ronan swung his hammer at DeDeDe, throwing him backwards to receive a punch which knocked him back onto his throne, toppling it over. Ronan picked the hapless king up, punching him several times, before DeDeDe slammed his hammer into Ronan's stomach, knocking him backwards. DeDeDe then used a hammer flip, throwing Ronan into the air, where he was met by a flying DeDeDe, who slammed him back down to Earth. While this barely damaged Ronan, it did faze him enough for DeDeDe to perform a long string of hammer attacks on him, ending in Ronan getting lammed against a wall, with DeDeDe's hammer becoming jet infused to slam Ronan into another wall. Ronan quickly got back up, running at DeDeDe before using his hammer to try and knock the king out, only for DeDeDe to counter with his own hammer, resulting in the two of them clashing. Ronan quickly landed a punch, throwing the king backwards to receive the full might of a very angry Kree general, with him getting beaten horribly until DeDeDe leapt out of the way, landing across the throne room and sending out a shockwave than knocked Ronan over. DeDeDe then sent out a gordo, hitting it into Roan's chest, drawing a small amount of blood. "You thought that would work, penguin king? Fool." Ronan laughed as he ran directly at the king of Dreamland, kicking him onto the ground and slamming his hammer onto DeDeDe's head. DeDeDe yelled out in pain, before firing a shot of fiery energy from his hammer across the room, distracting Ronan enough for a dazed DeDeDe to get back to his feet and start inhaling the air around him. Ronan turned around to see himself getting ever closer to DeDeDe. He leapt as best he could out of the way, but was sucked in before he could reach safety and spat out at high speeds. "Who's the fool now?" crowed DeDeDe. "Aww, what's the matter? You're lookin' blue!". Ronan spat out blood before firing energy from his universal weapon. DeDeDe fired his own energy beam back, but Ronan's was the more powerful, picking DeDeDe up and slamming him down, before attempting to break his neck. DeDeDe leapt out of the way of this and at Roana, who slammed his hammer at DeDeDe, throwing him against a wall, with DeDeDe bouncing off as it broke. Ronan's energy now grabbed the king and presented him to the Kree general, who punched and kicked him several times, with many interventions from Ronan's hammer. He then used the energy to start breaking the agonised DeDeDe's neck, but just as the process was nearly complete, a shrill scream emanated from a waddle dee, distracting Ronan for long enough, DeDeDe wriggled out of the energy's grap, and got out his jet hammer, complete with axe function, before slamming on a certain mask. Ronan meanwhile had obliterated the poor waddle dee, not noticing the abundance of jet missiles behind him. He was hit by all of them, allowing him to turn around and see Masked DeDeDe running at him, before spinning in a circle. Ronan intercepted the speeding DeDeDe, forcing his hammer in the way and knocking the king backwards. DeDeDe simply laughed this off, firing a stream of flame out of his hammer, which Ronan casually dodged. Roana then fried his beam of energy again, with DeDeDe calmly leaping over the top and using his axe function to somehow slice through it. "There's only one bona fide ruler of Dreamland," DeDeDe announced, slamming his axe down on Ronan, before hammer flipping him upwards, before flying up to meet him. "And that's me!" he continued, slicing Ronan several times, while the Accuser used his hammer to block as many shots as he could. However, it eventually became too much, and his weapon broke under pressure. DeDeDe used this to his advantage, destroying the axe function and slamming Roanan back down to Earth. "KING DEDEDE!" He yelled, seemingly finishing his speech as he slammed his head down on the Kree general's head, shattering it, and winning the Battle for Dreamland. Conclusion The winner of this match: King DeDeDe!Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed battles Category:Hammer themed battles Category:East vs West themed battles Category:Video Games vs Comic Books Category:Kirby vs Marvel Category:GalactaK Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:What If? Battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Completed Battles